Mirage au coeur volage
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Tant qu'il l'a détesté au premier regard, tant qu'il l'a aimé dès son premier baiser. L' un donne du rire, l'autre fait rever. Quand deux acteurs se rencontrent pour faire vivre l'oeuvre de Jiraya, Ils ne se doutaient certainement pas que ca allait changer leurs vies a jamais. Ils sont trop différents pour etre ensemble. Et un journaliste avec ca!


Bonjour a tous!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.

Je sais que j'en ai plein d'histoire en court de route, mais voila, pour vous dire la vérité syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai beau essayez mais rien est à mon gout. Mais bon, je ne désespère pas pour The way we were qui est en cour. La suite sera poster sous peu, après quelques modifications.

Donc voici ma nouvelle création! Le début est un peu vague, mais j'en avait besoin pour tout mettre en place a ma façon.

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre!

* * *

-Bonjour et bienvenu à cette conférence de presse! Je tiens a souligner que l'incident qui est survenu hier n'étais qu'un simple malentendu et n'au aucun lieu d'être de le remettre sur la table aujourd'hui.

L'homme, dans la cinquantaine, émit un rire gras avant de poursuivre:

Je suis ici pour répondre au vos questions sur mon nouveau livre et du futur film a venir. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Professeur Jiraya?

Jiraya leva les yeux sur la jolie brune qui lui avait parler. Il luis fit signe de parler, le regard braquer sur sa poitrine.

-Nous connaissons tous la nature de vos livres et, sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi avez vous décider d'en faire une film?

L'écrivain eut un petit sourire. Au lieu de répondre a sa question, il lui en posa une:

-Avez vous lu mon livre?

-Euh... Non monsieur, je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais j'en ai entendu par...

-Alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Une autre question?

-Oui! Fit un autre journaliste. Pourquoi un thème différent?

-Pour vous ouvrir les yeux.

-Oui, mais n'avez vous pas peur de perdre en cote? Que les gens n'achète plus vos livres? Après tout, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aimes les relation Homosexuel.

Après un temps de réflexion, il dit aux journalistes et autres personnes présente:

-Non, et je crois que ca ne vas pas affecter de beaucoup les vente. Si je perd quelques lecteur assidus, je sais que je vais en gagner des nouveau. Bien sur que je suis sortit des sentier battu, mais si j'ai bien compris une chose dans la vie, c'est que les jugement ne mène nul part.

-Ou avez- vous pris votre inspiration pour ce nouveau livre?

-Hum... Je crois que c'est personnel...

-Oui, mais si vous êtes ici, c'est pour répondre a nos question, non?

Jiraya observa de haut en bas ce journaliste. C'étais la première fois qu'il le voyait lui. Des cheveux mi-long, lui arrivant un peu en bas des épaules, d'un blanc presque irréel. Ses yeux étais gris glacial et il mesurais environs 1,76. Un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèves. Jiraya ce dit qu'il avait a faire a un petit futé. Et il ignorait a quel point il avait raison.

-Oui, bien sur. Je vais vous le dire alors. De toute façon, vous allez finir par le savoir un jour au l'autre. Je suis fiancé a un autre homme. Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Passé une belle journée et portez vous bien.

Après avoir dit ces mots, il fila a toute allure vers la sortis ou il grimpa en vitesse dans sa voiture. Il démarra et ce rendit rapidement chez lui, de peur d'avoir été suivit. Ne voyant personne a l'horizon, ils monta les 5 marche avant de s'engouffrer dans sa demeure.

Il resta longuement sur le pas de la porte avant que quelqu'un le fasse sursauter.

-Ca va, mon amour?

-Oui, mon cœur. Rien de grave.

-Tu leur a dit pour nous?

-Juste a moitié!

-...

-S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas Orochimaru.

* * *

Il prit une gorgé de ce liquide chaud et amer et il fut pris d'un profond dégout pour cette boisson. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ai jamais aimé le café, c'était la seul chose qui le gardait éveillé jusqu'à tard le soir. Le jeune brun révisait le texte devant lui. Ce texte lui avait été donné le matin même par son agente, une femme de son âge au caractère assez explosif. Il soupira. Il avait beau se répéter que c'étais pour faire avancer sa carrière, mais jamais il n'avait fait ce genre de chose et il ne se sentait pas a l'aise.

Il posa le manuscrit sur la table base de son studio et alors qu'il pensa a finalement aller ce coucher, Sa très cher agente fut irruption chez lui comme un boulet de canon.

-Alors, mon très cher Iruka! Comment avance la lecture de ton prochain film?

-... Tu es venu à...

Iruka regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant d'ajouter:

-... 1;46 pour me demander ca?

-...Oui!

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel devant l'enthousiasme énervant de la femme.

-Anko, je...

-Non, ne dis rien. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi!

-Et ca ne peut pas attendre a demain?

Parfois, il se demandais si cette femme étais folle. Depuis qu'elle était devenu son agente, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Quelques fois, il se demandait même si ca en valait vraiment la peine. Mais la question ne se posait même pas.

-Non, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Assit toi!

Iruka ne put qu'obtempéré devant cet ordre puis qu'elle le poussait déjà sur le sofa.

-Je veux que tu sache que j'ai dut travailler fort pour obtenir cette faveur mais je l'ai fait pour toi.

-Je ne t'ai rien demander...

-Cesse de m'interrompe, veux-tu?

Il haussa des épaules. Une fois qu'elle obtint son attention, elle reprit.

-Bon, comme tu le sais, nous n'avions toujours pas trouver l'autre personnage principale du film. Comme vous formerai un duo, il fallait que vos deux personnalités collent tout en étant très différente. Nous voulons de la diversité. J'en ai parler avec monsieur Jiraya et il est d'accord. Donc, je me suis mit à la recherche d'un acteur qui répondais aux critères et devine qui j'ai trouver?

-Non, qui?

Elle se tut, faisait durer le silence un peu trop longtemps au gout du brun.

-Kakashi Hatake!

A l'entente de ce nom, le vide se fit dans la tête d'Iruka. Son cœur se mit a battre a la chamade et sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Tellement qu'Anko se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire une crise de je ne sais quoi.

-Iruka? Tu vas bien?

-Je... Oui.. Je...

Il n'étais plus en étais de parler. Tout ce qu'il voulais, c'étais aller se coucher et oublier cette journée qui avait été horriblement affreuse. Il se leva comme un automate et prit la direction de son lit tout en proférant des paroles inintelligibles. Anko se dit qu'elle repasserait demain à la première heure.

Le lendemain matin, a son réveille, Iruka pensa que ce que lui avait dit Anko étais peu probable. Vu l'heures qu'elle était arrivé, il avait surement dut s'assoupir et rêver de cette conversation.

Le sourire aux lèves, il se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine afin de s'offrir un bon verres de jus. Quelle ne fut pas sa frayeur de voir Anko dans sa cuisine en train de lire tranquillement le journal.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Bon matin mon dauphin! J'espère que tu as bien dormis?

A force, il ne se formalisait plus des ces visite a toutes heures de la journée.

-Assez oui.

Il se servit du jus de pomme et alla s'asseoir de face de la jeune femme. Elle lisait toujours le journal et, après un moment, un autre sourire illumina son visage.

-Waouh! Je vois que les nouvelle vont vite!

-Quelle nouvelle? Fit Iruka en prenant un gorger de son jus.

-Bien, la nouvelle qui concerne ton partenaire dans le film.

Iruka recracha son jus.

-Quoi! Alors ce n'était pas un rêves!

Iruka s'écroula sur la table. Anko, fidele a elle-même, souriait.

-Kakashi m'a même fait savoir qu'il avait très hâte de travailler avec toi.

-Tu m'étonne, Kakashi est aussi pervers que Jiraya. Rappelle moi pourquoi je joue dans ce film.

-Parce que tu es parfais pour le rôle, parce que c'est bon pour ta carrière et aussi parce que tu a envie de pimenter un peu ta vie routinière.

-J'aime ma vie routinière.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant, Iruka. Laisse moi te dire que tu as de la chance que je connaisse le fiancé de Jiraya assez pour lui demander de convaincre l'écrivain de te donner ce rôle. Je sais aussi que lorsqu'il ta vu en audition, il a été charmé, Jiraya l'a dit lui même.

Iruka, toujours la tête sur la table, resta silencieux.

-Aller Iruka. Au fond, tu te trompe surement sur Kakashi. Je suis sur que tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui.

-...

-Promet moi au moins de faire des effort!

Iruka releva la tête et croisa les yeux tendre d'Anko. Il se dit que peut-être elle avait raison. Il ne devais peut-être pas écouter tout les rumeurs qui courrait sur Kakashi. Peut-être qu'ils deviendraient amis.

-D'accord.

-Bien, le réunion aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Jiraya tien a ce que tout les acteurs soit la. On présentera le projet globalement mais c'est très important d'y assister. Je t'enverrai les informations par texto tout à l'heure. Bon, j'y vais. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allais pour le mieux. Porte toi bien.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermé, il souffla. Il sentait que la semaine à venir allait être longue et pénible.

* * *

Et voila, fin du chapitre.

Je sais que c'est un peu court mais je tenterai de faire plus long les prochains chapitres.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu .

A bientôt!


End file.
